


Dance Stranger Dance

by kamaloca



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaloca/pseuds/kamaloca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And no one even knew, it was really only you.</p><p>----</p><p>An alternate universe where mortal race is aware of the existence of the Gods of Asgard and the other realms that surround them.</p><p>It's the midsummer festival and something that shouldn't have taken place woven itself into the memory of time. </p><p>All it took was one encounter and one dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Stranger Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the fic was meant to have been called 'Dance f**ker dance', but it didn't really go well with the atmosphere of the fic. Maybe when I re-edit it and change the theme a little bit the title will change too.
> 
> This has been inspired by a song called 'You're gonna go far, kid' and a fic that I read a very long time and of which I don't even remember the plot fully nor even the title or author. If anyone recognises the snippet of the plot that I had stolen, please tell me.

A lone place named Midgard, without magic and without wonder seems like the better option at the moment. Cold stone walls with equally cold occupants surrounded Tony Stark. People would expect for him to find comfort in such gatherings, where everyone wants to be better than the other, where there is alcohol and fake smiles. But what he really wants to do is run away.

The halls are beautiful, covered in gold and marble. They are the state of art. Tony could spend days looking through the carefully carved details and never get bored. The food and drinks are delicious, better than anything Tony had ever tried before, and every time he leaves Asgard, he regrets not taking an extra trip to the kitchens. The women, so beautiful and strong, not porcelain dolls that are made for shelves, but beautiful Goddesses and warriors.

It's the midsummer festival, the feasts and celebrations will carry on for three days. This is only the opening day. The guests were swept away into the dances and their duties for which they arrived in Asgardia have already been forgotten. But Tony looked from behind the pillars with a chalice filled with a warm spiced drink, he watched the dances in which he had very little interest in. He watched the greasy food shoveled down into gullets and sugared fruits consumed as quickly as one could blink. He winced at the thought of the future diabetes, but then he remembered that non of those around him were human.

Tony retreated from the hall, into the darker corridors, empty of any guest, even a guard. By this year, Tony already knew his way around the corridors of the palace as well as he knew his own home. Tie a blind around his eyes, it will only take Tony several minutes for him to reach his desired destination.

Even from the depth of the kingdom the echoes of music and laughter reached Tony. He walked without aim and without determination, he wanted only to escape into the silence and into the darkness. Tony only paused when he reached large stone stairs, winding down into the ground. Torches illuminated his way, and again, Tony saw no guards. Emptiness, complete and utter emptiness.

Tony made his way down the stairs, and he observed the area as he made his way down. He soon recognised the chamber as the treasury. Unfortunately, Tony never had the chance to explore the treasures fully. But when the chance presented itself to him, Tony had very little interest.

Looking ahead, Tony saw the cage in which the destroyer was kept, the white light seeped through the gaps of the cage falling onto a stand on which a strange artifact was left lying. A casket, trapped inside metal bindings, but it still glowed with a blue light. From where Tony stood he felt the cold seep from the strange object. Even the large fire that danced in its nest didn't threat away the cold.

After taking a long gulp out of his chalace, Tony poured the rest of the mead into the fire. The flames instantly grew larger and stronger, the fire spat back the moisture with enraged hisses. Tony set down the golden chalace onto the floor and watched the flames with a cold expression. In the depth of his mind, Tony remembered the first time he earned the chance to walk through the halls of Asgardia, to share his knowledge with the wisest, the king of Gods. Then, Tony was still a mumbling youth, as awkward as a foal. The prince of Asgard, a thunder God, took to him instantly, and he treated Tony as a brother. So many years had passed and Tony still did not find the answer behind the thunderers warmth that he treated Tony with.

At the foot of the destroyers cage, there was the rustling of clothes and scuttling against the stone floors. Tony snapped away from his thoughts. Looming over the mysterious casket was a strange cloaked figure. The stranger was standing at an angle of the stand so he faced Tony, but didn't seem to care much for his presence. The shadow hidden hands of the intruder were outstretched towards the handles, about to grasp them tightly and pull the artifact away from the stand.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Tony called out to the stranger, attempting to mimic Thor's lordly booming voice.

The figure retracted and composed into a smaller form, like a skulking peasant, scrunching up under the heavy gaze of a lord. The thing skulked from behind the stand and stood before it, bowing lowly.

'Thee apologizes deeply, m'lord, I just-' The stranger lifted his head, still hidden away from the light, and froze with an audible sign of awe. 'It couldn't be!' Tony could now depict the voice with much more ease. The common tongue was slightly broken, with a strange accent. The voice was hoarse and was always in a low whisper.

'The great Anthony, son of Stark, the engineer of Midgard! A other worldly adviser of the One Eyed God.' The stranger continued, and he only spoke the truth. Annually Tony would travel to Asgard. From around the nine realms the God's chose the ones they saw worthy: An engineer, a philosopher, sorcerer and a warrior. They would trade wisdom with the king of Gods and they would be received as honored guests. The names of the wisest had spread all over the nine realms, no surprise this skulking creature knew Tony's name. 'It is a true blessing to see thou with own eyes.'

'You didn't answer my question, who are you and what are you doing here?' Tony barked at the intruder, striding forward with as much power in his steps as he could muster.

The stranger fell silent, 'Does the lord ask who I may be? Thou asks dim questions! But I only came here to admire the treasures, nothing more nothing less, thou shall leave!' The stranger attempted to run past Tony, his cloak flapping behind him and his feet shuffled against the floor.

Just before the intruder could escape Tony he grasped him by the cloak and pulled him back sharply, making the stranger almost fall backwards, but he found his balance just in time. At the sharp pull, the washed out black coloured seemed to have fallen out of the strangers clothing. The colour seeped out in the form of smoke and the shape and cut of it changed along with the colour.

The stranger narrowed in shape and grew in height. Now before Tony stood a tall man, still hooded and hidden in shadows. His cloak became the colour of the forest and brown pelts of fur hung around his shoulders. There was a broche on the strangers cloak, it was golden and shaped in the form of a wolves head with rubies for eyes. Elegant pale hands with forearms clad in black tightly fitting leather raised from beneath the cloak and pulled away the hood. Beneath a equally pale marble face was exposed. Black unruly hair woven into braids with precious stones. The strange man had the appearance worthy of a God, handsome but not delicate, beautiful in fact.

Attempting not to seem baffled by the strangers true face, Tony repeated again with a stern voice, 'I will call the guards, if you do not tell me what you were doing here.'

The stranger smiled and folded his arms on his broad chest, 'I am here to admire the treasures of Asgard, just as I am sure you were.' Along with his appearance, his voice changed too. It sounded like the voice of any Asgardian that Tony ever met. But there was something enchanting about it too. Maybe, how smoothly and royally every word was pronounced.

'And who are you?'

The grin on the mans face grew wider, 'Loki Silvertongue, the slayer of Jotunns, the trickster and the God of fire.' He announced, and with every title the gleam in the intruders green eyes grew brighter.

A God? Sneeking into the kingdom of Gods? It made little sense to Tony. 'I do not know you.' Tony stated, and he truly didn't. In Asgard, there were many Gods, but even vaguely, Tony could recall them all.

'Of course you would not know me! I wouldn't have expected for Odin to tell his guests of me, for I was banished like scum.' The God explained as he crept back into the shadows where his eyes still glowed like treasured gems.

'For how long have you been banished?' Tony curiously asked as he followed the mysterious deity into the shadows.

'I am afraid I have lost count, but if I had to guess it has been no more than eighty years.' Loki answered with ease. He made his way back to the casket which not so long ago, still without admitting it, he attempted to steal.

'Why were you banished?' Tony couldn't help it, he wanted to know more about this strange God who declared himself 'Loki'.

The God retreated to the position in which Tony had caught him before, looming over the cold, glowing casket which illuminated the God in a sinister light. 'Ah, an interesting tale indeed. But you will have to ask my brother, or my father, though I doubt that All-Father will tell you much of the banishment. He is too noble.'

When Tony connected the words together in his mind, he realised what Loki implied. 'Odin is your father?' He didn't bother to hide away his shock. 'You are the second prince of Asgard, Thor's brother?' Tony looked at the God perplexed.

The God covered his lips with the tips of his fingers, 'I shouldn't have let that slip.' He then set his hands atop the handles of the casket, and in the wisp of golden smoke the artifact was gone. 'It never belonged to All-Father, and it should have never been in the hands of an Asgardian.' The God explained his mischief.

'But it's in your hands now.' Tony parried. He didn't bother to proclaim the God as a thief. There was little of what Tony could've done, and he was curious for what purpose Loki had stolen the casket.

'My hands are empty!' Laughing, Loki presented his empty palms.

Tony couldn't help the smile that crept on his face too. The light heartedness and warmth that seeped from this stranger finally got to Tony's cold heart. The engineer clasp a hand over his mouth as a spark of laughter ignited him.

Once the laughter died down the God and the mortal looked at each other with equally mischievous eyes and smiles.

The music from the great hall where the dances and the feasting still carried on reached the two tricksters. Loki listened to the music with closed eyes and began to hum gently to the tune, his voice as gentle as the lullaby of a mother.

'For what occasion is the music played?' Loki asked.

'It's midsummer.' Tony answered the God.

Loki nodded and stepped away from the stand, his eyes still closed. The God began to step around Tony, only several inches away from him, letting his clothes brush past the mortal. Just as the God was about to step away from Tony, as it seemed, he grasped Tony by his wrists and pulled him into the gentle stepped dance to the music that the trickster could hear. Tony didn't resist the pull, he stepped in time with the God.

As the dance dwindled on, Tony couldn't help but watch the God's face lessen in tension, how a smile took place on his lips, how the creases on the pale skin evened out.

'The only regret that I have for my mischief, is missing these festivals.' Loki spoke as his steps slowed into a standstill. He was still holding onto Tony when the music finished, then Loki opened his eyes, and Tony saw the laughing gleam inside the tricksters eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have encountered this criminal, nor should've he felt so comfortable while dancing with him, but strangely, he did.

The trickster God's lips parted in a startling white smile, then he leaned in closer to Tony and pressed his lips gently against the lips of the engineer. The contact lasted for a moment, before the trickster disappeared in the tendrils of golden dust and smoke, leaving the startled engineer grinning from shock and wonder.

'Dance while you can stranger.'


End file.
